kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Rad Thibodeaux
Rad Thibodeaux (pronounced as "Thib-uh-day-ox" with Rad pronouncing the X as "kss-ss") is a one-time character who only appears in The Wedding of Bobby Hill. Rad is a smooth talker and extremely arrogant and pretentious. He is at first admired by Luanne and Bobby alike because of his cool demeanor. Rad started dating Luanne after they met when Luanne was cutting Rad's hair at a free hair cutting session for students at the Arlen Beauty Academy to gain experience. Luanne and Bobby continually fight over Rad's attention, at one point leading to Rad telling Bobby, "Bobby, I know you want my attention, and it's nothing I can't handle, but at the moment I am busy with the lady." Rad is also a self-proclaimed genius, which leads Luanne to admire him even more. He claims he is living the "fast-paced celebrity-filled life" of a concert promoter. Rad often carries and distributes free AOL Trial CD's, and tells the recipent when signing up to say that SOOORAD@aol.com sent them, so he can recieve 10 free hours of internet use. When Luanne and Bobby first introduced Rad to Hank, Hank showed disapproval towards Rad's conduct, immediately questioning if his last name should be pronounced phonetically. Luanne and Rad eventually broke up when Luanne got mad at Rad for throwing a party at Boomhauer's house without asking permission, although Rad says that he never actually "proclaimed" Luanne to be his girlfirend. Rad is guest voiced by Matthew McConaughey. Trivia The license plate on Rad's car reads "SOOORAD" and his email address is SOOORAD@AOL.COM, futher exemplifiing his egotism. Episode Appearance Season 3 # The Wedding of Bobby Hill Season 5 # Luanne Virgin 2.0 (mentioned) Quotes RAD: You know, I'm not really here for a free haircut. I'm here because I like to check up on what's happening, what's goin' on, what's now. And I tell you something, baby-doll, you are very now. LUANNE: Thank you. RAD: You're welcome. The name's Rad Thibodeaux. (pronounces it "Thi-ba-day-oxs") Here's my card, you know, so you know I'm for real. LUANNE: "Radical concepts." That sounds exciting! RAD: Well, only if you think the fast-paced celebrity-filled life of a concert promoter is exciting. RAD: You got a lover? LUANNE: I don't even have a boyfriend. RAD: I can tell you're a very sensitive young woman, and sensitive people, they do have a hard time in our society today. I should know. As a self-proclaimed genius, I myself, Rad Thibodeaux, am often misunderstood. LUANNE: Self-proclaimed genius? RAD: Yes. LUANNE: You poor thing! RAD: Hey, good-lookin'. BOBBY: Hey. RAD: In the industry, a man is only as good as his word, so keep it, or nobody's going to know that you are a man...who keeps...his word. You break it, man, I'm tellin' you, the freebies, they dry up like a puddle in the sun. BOBBY: Whoa. Rad, what do you mean by "the industry?" RAD: The entertainment industry. BOBBY: Whoa! RAD: There you go. HANK: Isn't that pronounced "Thibodeaux?" (pronounces it correctly) RAD: Well, you know, sometimes, by mistake. RAD: I know you're gonna like these free CDs. HANK: AOL? RAD: And the best part is, if you sign up now, I get ten free hours. All you gotta do is tell 'em that SOOORAD@AOL.COM sent you. LUANNE: It's just that...I didn't get to go to any place this fancy with Buckley. Well, except his funeral reception. RAD: Aw, it's okay, sweetness, everything's different now. Rad's here, baby, Rad's... here -- say my name. LUANNE: Rad. RAD: Bobby, I know you want my attention, and it's nothing I can't handle, but at the moment I am busy with the lady. BOBBY: You can see Luanne any time, but I have school and stuff to do! LUANNE: You should tell people if you're going to throw a party in their house without asking them. LUANNE: Rad Thibodeaux, I am not your girlfriend any more! RAD: Wait just a minute, I never proclaimed you to be my girlfriend, baby-doll. Category:Males Category:One Time Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Characters